Location tracking devices for monitoring the location of a child are known. Typically, a tracking device is incorporated into an article that is worn or carried by the child. The tracking device typically includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for determining its location and a transceiver unit for sending the location information to a location server. The location tracking device may be programmed to send its location to the location server at predetermined intervals, or in response to predetermined events. The location server may include a portal that can be accessed by a parent to monitor the location of the child. Knowing the location of a child may provide peace of mind to a concerned parent. If a child happens to get lost or abducted, the location tracking system can be used to find the child.
To date, location tracking devices for tracking the location of a child or other individual have not been used on a widespread basis. One impediment to such widespread use is the cost and complexity of such devices. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, low cost solution for tracking the location of a child.